


Fetish Fuel Oneshots

by BottomBoyTrick



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Breastfeeding, Eggs, Gay Sex, Gay Stuff, M/M, Omegaverse, Power Bottom Patrick Stump, Why are you still here?, alien eggs, blowjob, fetish mostly, nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBoyTrick/pseuds/BottomBoyTrick
Summary: I just really love Patrick Stump.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Patrick Stump, Frank Iero/Patrick Stump, Frank Iero/Patrick Stump/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie, Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Mikey Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Ray Toro, Ryan Ross/Patrick Stump
Kudos: 7





	1. Patrick's milkshakes

It had been a stressful for Gerard at the office. Another day of mind numbing work, ushered along by the tip tapping of keys on a keyboard. Thankfully, his boss noticed that he wasn't looking too well and sent him home 2 hours early.

He sat on the bed and took his shoes off before finally leaning back on the bed next to his boyfriend, Patrick.

Patrick was sitting up in bed, reading a book with his glasses fit firmly on his nose. His button down night shirt was open a bit. He looked over at Gerard and gently, pet his head. "Tired Darling?" He had such a soothing voice. Something about it reminded Gerard of a mother.

Gerard nods. "Yeah...I just need to relax a bit" he says then gets up and turns on the radio in their room. He turns to look at Patrick lovingly, who had returned to his book but was bobbing his head just the slightest to the music. Gerard bites his lip as he found himself staring at him, admiring him.

Patrick was little guy with handsome features. Although his cheekbones were sharp, the rest of him was plush and soft. The exposed area of his chest through his shirt still displayed a few faded marks from a few nights ago when he needed to let off steam. Gerard loved his body. From his happy trail of soft baby hair to his love handles and stretched marks, his lips have touched them all.

Patrick looks up from his book as he noticed Gerard staring. "You okay?" He asks.

Gerard blushes and nods. "Uh yeah...just...need a little more help relaxing"

Patrick blushed as well and put his book down and opened his shirt even more. "Well then come here" he opens his arms.  
Gerard perks up a bit and climbs on the bed and into his arms. He snuggled into him as he was cradled into a pair of gentle arms. He looked up at him as he nudged into his warm chest. He felt so safe.

Patrick smiled down at him as he guided his boyfriend to his nipple, to which he latched on and started suckling.

Gerard closed his eyes, falling into sleepy sense of safety. His hand pawed at Patrick's bare chest. After a few more moments of sucking, victory came as milk filled his mouth. The warm liquid flowed into his mouth then down his throat each time swallowed.

Patrick smiled at him and hummed a little lullaby. He leaned his head back as Gerard feed until he fell asleep. Once he was fast asleep, Patrick carefully moved him to his side of the bed and tucked him. He kissed his cheek then buttoned his shirt back up and turned out the light before laying down to rest.


	2. Alien Seggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya ever wanna have sex with an Alien?

It was a stormy night when he showed up on Patrick's doorstep. 

An alien from another world who smelled very similar to an alpha to the young omega. 

He was humanoid but had strange features such as his sharp teeth, long tongue and the insides of his mouth was blue. 

Not matter how much he tried, Patrick simply couldn't pronounce his true name but thankfully he had picked a human name and studied the human language. He called himself Peter Wentz, pete for short. 

They talk for hours and find that their cultures were very similar. Both had Omegas, Alphas and Betas. That explains why Patrick found himself extremely interested in him at first. After a few days of bonding, Patrick and Pete grew very fond of each other and even agreed to mate and bond when Patrick's heat came... 

Which was tomorrow.

~Time Skip~ 

Patrick was pinned to the bed as Pete nosed at his Omega scent gland, breathing in the intoxicating smell. He let out a soft growl that made the Omega whimper underneath him. He slowly moved down to Patrick's soaked underwear and slid them off. His heartbeat quicken and blood rushed through his body as he laid eyes on his wet, throbbing heat. Pete looked up at the blushing boy as he used his tongue to gather up the slick that was leaking from the squirming male. 

Patrick gasped and looked down at the Alpha. His hand moved to hair and tugged at it as He sucked on his clit and repeatedly shoved two fingers into him. His eyes rolled back as he shivered in pleasure. "Oh Alpha~" he moaned out and slightly squished Pete's head with his soft thighs. 

That triggered something in the Alpha as he pried Patrick's legs open and licked a stripe from his clit, up his trail of baby hair to his sensitive chest. "Good boy" he mumbled darkly. He sits up and takes his underwear off revealing his hard cock. 

Patrick's eyes trained down and widen at the sight. It was certainly bigger and had a few differences than a human cock. The tip was a little more flat and the sides were ribbed with rings of muscle and covered in foreskin. He looked up at the Alpha and bit his lip. 

Pete smirked and leaned down. "Don't worry...I'll be gentle" he purrs and kisses him. Reaching down, he strokes himself then pressed the tip against his wet hole before pushing in, earning a pained whimper from Patrick. He kissed him some more and trailed down his neck. "Shh it's okay baby" 

Patrick panted as he was penetrated. His body struggled at first to adjust to Pete's size. He rolled his eyes back and shivered in pleasure. "O-oh...f-fuck.." he says, breathless. 

Pete chuckles. "Want me to stay put? Or can I move?" 

Patrick looks up at him. "P-please..i..I want you to move" he begs. 

Smirking some more, Pete grabs his hips and starts thrusting into him. 

Patrick cried out and arched his back. "Fuck fuck fuck" his legs wrap around his waist, shoving him in deeper. 

Pete bites his lip and goes faster. He couldn't help but to stare at the gorgeous Omega underneath him. A deep noise from within his stomach erupts and he leans into his neck and growls in his ear. "You're mine...you got that? Only I will fuck you...only I will breed you...and you will bare my offspring...you got that? 

Patrick was panting and sweating, already needing to cum. "Yes Alpha...I'm all yours and no one else's." 

This pushed Pete over the edge...hearing Patrick fully submit to him. He groaned as his knot formed. With one final thrusting he shoves the enlarged base of his cock into Patrick's tight hole, locking them in as he released a huge, heavy load into the small male. 

Patrick cried out again and came, messing around Pete's cock. He panted as he body shook and shivered. He let himself relax as Pete gives a few little thrusts to ride out their orgasms. 

Pete leans down to Patrick's bare neck and sinks his teeth into his Omega gland and moans as their scents combined. 

Patrick then feels Pete shift around while they were still locked. He looked up at him and he looked back. 

Pete grunted a little before suddenly releasing 5 small perfectly round eggs from his penis into Patrick's warm womb. Pete leans down and kisses his neck. "I've been waiting forever and searching everywhere for the right person to carry my children and I'm glad that it's you.." he whispered. 

Patrick blushed and is actually quite flattered. "Oh um..well..I would be happy to carry your kids.." he says shyly. 

Pete's face lights up and he pulls away. "Really?" 

Patrick nodded. "Uh huh" 

Pete smiled and kissed his lips happily. 

A few more minutes go by and Pete's knot goes down. He pulls out and lays down then brings Patrick close to his chest. "You have made me the happiest alien in the whole universe" 

Patrick giggled. "And you have made me the happiest human in the universe" 

They both smiled and kissed before going to bed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. Go to bed.


	3. 4 in 1 (part 1 of 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta do what you gotta do

It was hot day although it was a little cooler than it had been. Patrick was on the outskirts of a city at an abandoned gas station that was turned into a shelter. His old rust bucket of a car had finally gave out. Just as he began pacing back an forth he heard a car coming and perked up. He waved it down hoping they would help. In the car were 4 men. Each of them looked like they've been through hell and back on multiple occasions. Patrick was hesitant at first to ask for help then realized that there wouldn't be another car for days. 

As they got out, he approached them. "Excuse me but can you give me a ride into the city? My car broke down and I know a guy who can hook me up with a new one"

The one with the bright red hair spoke up. "Hmmm.." he looked over at the car then back at him. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Patrick...who are you?"

"We call ourselves the killjoys...I'm Party Poison...that's Jet Star...Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul...." he pointed to each of them. "And we don't just give rides to anyone..."

Patrick frowned a little. "Well um...maybe we can work something out.."

Party looked at him again this time his eyes scanned over his body. A smirk appeared on his face. He glanced at the others. "Well I have a few things in mind.  
." They smirked as well. "Tell you what...we'll rearrange out seating if you let us rearrange your guts"

Patrick blushed and bit his lip a little. He was secretly hoping he would say something like that since they were all pretty attractive. "Well..."


	4. 4 in 1 (part 2 of 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party nearly splits Patrick in half.

Patrick waited nervously in a separated room while the boys discuss some things. He was a bit shy and flustered as he thought of the things that might happen. Caught up in thought, he jumped a bit when Partu Poison came in. 

He brushed some red hair back and took a good look at the smaller man in front of him. Before Patrick could say anything to break the silence, he walks over and pins him to the wall, one hand on the wall by his head and the other on Patrick's chubby waist. 

Patrick blushed softly and looks up at the man, who looked back at him with lustful eyes. He bites his lip as Party leans in. He can feel his hot breath on his neck. 

The man whispers "You look so pretty like this....just waiting to get fucked like a whore" his voice lowers at the last part. His grip on his waist tightens as he pressed closer to him. "But you're being awfully quite...I can change that.." after he says that, Party proceeds to lay kisses on his neck and presses his knee gently on the boy's crotch. 

Patrick gasped and let out a soft moan. His hips involuntarily grind on his knee. His blush deepened and he squirmed underneath the older man. 

Party's mouth moved to Patrick's soft plump lip and slammed his lips into them, dominated the kiss. The hand on Patrick's waist slowly crept up and under his shirt. He shoved a tongue into his mouth as his finger tips found the boy's sensitive nipple and pinched it, earning a loud but muffled moan. He pulled away to take a breath, smirking. "That's better.." he mumbled. "Now turn around and put your hands on the wall" he ordered. 

Patrick gulped and slowly turned, putting his hands on the wall. Suddenly Party's hand pushed his face and chest against wall. He whimpered a bit. He could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling followed by pants falling to the ground. His body shivered in anticipation. 

Once Party dropped his pants, he took Patrick's off with his free hand. He stopped to admire his fat ass. "Mmm fuck..." he murmured under his breath. He leaned in and spat a glob of saliva to act as lube. The glob dropped down the boy's lower back. Once it got to his entrance, Party used a thumb to massage it into the hole. He then spat another glob onto his hand and rubbed it on to his hard cock. 

Patrick let out a shakey gasp as he felt a finger press into his hole. Before he could relax again, Party shoved himself all the way in without warning. He cried out a bit and his eyes grew water. "Oh god.." 

Party's hand moved from his back, up to his hair and grabbed it, pulling it. "You're so fucking tight...shit..." he growls and starts thrusting into him. 

Patrick closed his eyes and fisted his hands. "Ahh~" he wasn't expecting him to be so big and so rough but he loved. "Faster...P-please..." he begged. 

Party grinned. "Look at you...fucking slut...you like my cock filling you up?...c'mon...let me hear you say it.." he pulled his hair again. 

Patrick moaned louder. "F-fuck...I love your cock so much...fucking my tight little ass..." his legs began to shake a bit. 

Party moaned lowly. "That's right baby...be as loud as possible...I want the boys to hear you..." he says, picking up the pace. 

Patrick cried out some more and clenched around him. His cock was dripping with precum from the swollen red tip. 

Party rolled his eyes back and he now had both hands holding the boy's hips. With a few final thrusts, he came, filling Patrick to the brim with warm cum. He panted and leaned forward, laying his head on Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick soon came after, onto the floor and with some getting on the wall. His legs shook some more and he almost collapsed. He whimpered as Party pulled out, leaving him leaking. Cum dripped from his ass and down his legs. 

While Patrick found his way to bed to sit down, Party put his underwear and pants back on. He turned to the boy who was now sitting awkwardly. "So..how was that? I didn't hurt you too much did i?" He asks. 

Patrick looked up at him, red faced. "No sir...I actually like a bit of pain" he says. 

Party chuckled. "Good because Fun Ghoul like to play with knives...also he wants you to wear these" he says then pulls a pair of pink panties and tossed them to him. 

Patrick catches them and looks up at him. "Where did you get these?" He asks. 

But Party had already left. 

Patrick sighed and put the underwear on and waited for Fun Ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you okay? Why are you here and not doing your homework?


End file.
